


The Ruination of Kings

by night_wish



Series: Changing Fate [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_wish/pseuds/night_wish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With new enemies at the gates, the Kings must band together or be torn apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second full installment of Changing Fate.  
> Unbeta'd, please forgive any mistakes. If you'd like to be a beta for this, please let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Warnings/Characters/Rating subject to change.

One would think that the return of the Silver King and the new, but somewhat unsteady truce between the four Kings, would make his life a little easier. Unfortunately it seems to be doing quite the opposite. Reisi pushes his glasses up from where they’ve slid on his nose and glances down at the new stack of files that Fushimi has just found fit to drop on his desk. After the Colorless King debacle, Jungle and its affiliates have stepped up their game. Now they’re pushing promotions for their ‘virtual reality game’ and extending their reach to more and more hapless civilians.

And as far as their ‘truce’ has gone- Weismann has absconded in his airship with the strain and Yatogami Kuroh. He’s left an open communication between the two of them, offering his assistance with anything Munakata might need of him yet with no clansmen and no true ability to offer any form of assistance to Munakata that he can use other than the Black Dog (who Munakata figures will be a Silver Clansman any day now-mores the pity on that loss) he figures it’s not worth his time to truly consider them a playing piece on his board.

Suoh Mikoto and his gang of hoodlums are causing him more stress than assistance in their volatile approach to Jungle’s members. Reisi has dispatched an entire group to handle the media angle and keep as much of their activities out of the press and the public eye least civilians start panicking over HOMRA and their heavy handed approach to justice. Reisi figures he’ll have to reach out to Suoh and request just a _little_ restraint from him and his clansmen. He’s not expecting much from that conversation, but at least when it all goes sideways he’ll be able to point out that he did _ask_.

Kokujoji Daikaku’s relationship with Scepter 4 hasn’t really changed at least. His focus is on a similar level to Munakata’s in the fact that they both have to contend with other areas of government that the other Kings don’t have to, and choose not to, interact with. He has at least offered Reisi the use of several of his teams, to be utilized by Scepter 4 in a time of extreme need. Reisi is thankful for the offer, but secretly he hopes they never get into a position to request said assistance.

That lands a lot of the chaos right in Munakata’s lap. The police are ill-equipped to deal with the Jungle cases so Munakata has stepped in. It’s put Scepter 4 on a thin leash, but Reisi figures eventually the push and shove is bound to happen. This purgatory isn’t something that can maintain for long. From what he’s seen of the Green King and his actions- he’ll pretend he has the patience for the long haul, but he’s greedy and will push the envelope soon enough. Reisi just has to maintain the balance until that moment.

Reisi casts a quick glance over at the non-descript puzzle box that rests unopened and feels his fingers twitch slightly with the urge to be doing something else other than paperwork. Seri seems to notice his glance as she drops the next five files onto his desk with a bit more force than necessary.

“No time for that Captain.” She scolds and Reisi gives her a small amused look as he reaches for the new files. He’s not really surprised how quickly she’s gotten over the fact that her body was used to get close enough to land a blow on Munakata, he had wanted at least a few days to poke at her for it, but she had shut him down immediately and thoroughly. Reisi figures that’s why she’s his second in command, he wouldn’t stand for someone so easily swayed by embarrassment or other pointless emotions.

“What are these?” He asks as he flips open the first one.

“Responses to your criteria.” Reisi hums in acknowledgement and Seri turns and exits the room.

They’re not wrong, this has Jungle written all over it. Unfortunately in quite the literal sense. There’s green spray paint all over the crime scene along with a few artistic, not in an overly talented sort of way, depictions of the Jungle logo. Reisi glances at the report, eyes scanning the page quickly. At approximately nine fifty last night a small group of young men dressed in glowing green helmets robbed a jewelry shop in the lower east district. No one was badly hurt, the worst of the wounds being a head wound retained by the security guard on duty - Reisi flips over to the page in the folder that offers him the guard’s medical release. According to the paramedic on duty it’s mostly cosmetic, but they still prescribe some medication for headaches and send him home. He’s lucky in the fact that whoever hit him neither had the knowledge to do serious damage or the strength to back up their incompetence. Reisi files that away for later as he returns to the report-

Apparently the team wasn’t prepared for their heist, as they had left some of the more expensive pieces untouched in the back vaults. It seems like the objects they were most interested in contained either Jade or Emerald gems. There were a few pieces taken that didn’t fall in that criteria, but a quick glance at the layout of the store told Munakata that was a pull of convenience and was likely something extra taken by one of the members who saw an opportunity.

So now Jungle was going for silly green gimmicks. How pedestrian.

The other files are small compared to the robbery. Three of them are clearly civilians witnessing HOMRA and Jungle activity and reporting it as gang violence – Munakata figures that’s an apt description, and the final is a reported attempted mugging from a similar looking perpetrator. Reisi hits a few buttons on his keyboard and Fushimi enters.

“Captain?” He asks after a few seconds and Reisi holds out the mugging file to him.

“Follow up on this. I want to know what they were after.” Fushimi glances at the file and arches an eyebrow. He clearly wants to say something about Reisi sending someone else but opts against it and leaves. Reisi clears off his desk, filing the folders quickly before standing and making his way to the exit. Seri falls in line with him before he makes it to the front doors. “I’ll be back. You’re in charge.” She nods once.

“Captain.” Is her agreement and farewell all in one statement as she waves her hand and a car pulls up, the driver quickly stepping out and opening the door for Munakata. He slides in and waits as they pull out of Scepter 4.

“Where to Sir?”

“HOMRA Headquarters.” The driver puts on his blinker without complaint and Munakata makes a mental note to give this new one, Hoshimura?, a raise. There’s something to be said about a driver who just goes where you ask and doesn’t question, even when it’s down to HOMRA.

……………………………………………………………

Kusanagi doesn’t respond in the slightest when Munakata enters his bar. Several of the Red Clansmen pause in their conversations, creating an almost hilarious void of sound as Munakata makes his way through the lobby like area. Anna is sitting on the couch and glances up at him as he goes to walk by. He doesn’t pause really, as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small red pouch for her. He drops it in her hands gently before patting her on the head as he makes his way to the stairwell and up to the upper levels.

The room bursts into a frenzy when Munakata disappears from sight and Reisi figures that Kusanagi’s got it all well in hand. They’re hopefully not foolish enough to take on the Blue King here and now, but Reisi is never sure how far these foolish idiots will take their ‘clan pride’.

All in all, it’s far too simple to come upon Suoh. The idiot is asleep, as he usually is these days, and the door to his room left unlocked. Munakata walks across the room with a brisk and sure stride, before grabbing Mikoto by the hair and slamming his head into the wall. It’s one of the nicer ways that Reisi has woken him up in these last few years and Mikoto barely blinks the sleep out of his eyes as he looks at Reisi.

“What are you doing here?” He mumbles, and Reisi pushes his head harder into the drywall.

“I know it’s a novel concept for you and your band of walking illiterates, but there is something called ‘discretion’ and it would be useful for all of us if you could utilize it.” Mikoto waves him off lazily, not even bothering to push him away.

“You wanted help, you got help.”

“I did not ask for you to come in and make an even bigger mess of this whole situation.”

“They’re invading our turf.” Mikoto says it like it’s the obvious end all and Reisi feels himself sneer as he shoves him away from him and back down onto the bed.

“Your turf? How to sound like a petulant child. Congratulations Suoh, I actually didn’t think it was possible to loathe you any more than I already do. Yet once again, you’ve outdone yourself.” Mikoto finally looks at him, a small grin crossing his face.

“Keep telling yourself that.” He offers up as he reclines on the mattress, crossing his arms behind his head completely at ease with himself. “So _Munakata_ , what would you have me do?”

“First I would have you tell your clansmen to stop taking these disputes into the public sector. Second I’d tell you to take a shower.” Mikoto’s grin turns lazy and indulgent as he glances Munakata up and down.

“I wouldn’t be too opposed to a shower.” Reisi doesn’t manage to hold in his sigh as he adjusts his glasses.

“Take this seriously.”

“You do that more than enough for the both of us.”

“Well one of us has to when the other can’t seem to be bothered.” There’s a little more heat to the statement then he meant to imbue it with and Mikoto frowns slightly. Reisi turns on his heel and walks back towards the door, he’s said his piece after all.

“ _Munakata_.” He doesn’t turn around but he does pause with his hand on the doorknob.

“Handle your people Suoh. Don’t make me do it for you.” Are his parting words to the Red King before he opens and closes the door behind him with finality.

The Red Clansmen are all staring after him as he makes his way back to the front door. Anna is busy eating the red candy that Reisi brought her so she just gives him a small smile that he returns before walking out the door and getting back into the car.

“You received a call from Awashima while you were away sir.” Munakata nods as he dials in her number as the car starts to pull away. For a moment he sees Suoh in the upstairs window, he’s got his arms crossed as he leans against the frame looking down at Munakata. Reisi chooses not to acknowledge his presence as they drive off.

“ _Captain_.”

“Update?”

“ _There’s been a murder sir_.” Reisi sighs as he takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“Jungle?”

“ _Yes sir_.”

“Have you closed off the scene?”

“ _Affirmative_.”

“Send the coordinates. I’m on my way.”

……………………………………………………………

They arrive in record time, Reisi stepping out of the vehicle and walking over to Seri. She holds up the yellow police tape for him before leading him inside the small house. Reisi wasn’t certain what he was expecting when he arrived, but even he has to admit that he was hoping it wasn’t something like this.

There’s two people, or from the quick addition of the body parts he guesses are two people, strewn about the small open area. There’s blood splatter everywhere as people in police CSI uniforms take photos. There’s a way that the pieces look that tightens Reisi’s stomach in apprehension. If he had to guess, he’d say whoever did this _liked_ what they had just done here. If that were true then Jungle has their own psychopath on their payroll and are apparently not afraid to use them.

The Jungle symbol is drawn on the wall twice over, the first time it looks like with the blood of the victim, the second time the blood was sprayed over with green spray paint while it was all still wet.

“Do we know who they are?” Reisi asks and Seri nods holding out a file.

“Ko Shunsen and Fujimoto Aoi.” He takes it from her and glances in it. The residence was listed under Ko for the last three years. “Neighbors say that Fujimoto was his girlfriend.”

“Was Ko part of Jungle?”

“G level from what we’ve been able to track down. Up until yesterday when he lost all of his points.”

“Do we know why?” Seri glances at the body of Aoi.

“We’ve got a good guess.” Reisi follows her glance and inwardly curses. There’s diamonds coated in blood still on her wrist and although Reisi can’t locate where her fingers have gone to he’s going to make an educated guess that there’s another diamond on one of them.

“The extra items taken from the jewelry store robbery last night.” Seri nods.

“Best that I can guess, Jungle didn’t take too kindly to Ko going off the approved mission and taking something for himself.”

“This is extreme, even for the Green King. I don’t like how quickly he’s escalated this game.” Seri doesn’t respond, but Reisi can tell that she agrees with him. “We need to alert all members of Scepter 4, also send someone to inform HOMRA of the change of status. We should tread carefully on this one.”

“Captain?”

“It’s just a feeling. I want a copy of everything the police gather on my desk tonight.” She nods.

“How did the meeting go with Suoh Mikoto?”

“Keeping tabs on me?”

“That’s my job sir.”

“As well as can be expected. Regardless of his flippant response to the treaty, Scepter 4 will not be the first ones to break it. So make sure he gets informed of Jungles new player.”

“I’ll see to it personally. Should we send a message on to the Silver and Gold Kings as well?” Reisi thinks about it for a moment before nodding.

“I’ll see the Gold King at the event tonight, I’ll inform him. Send out a correspondence to Weismann.”

“I’ll send out a message tonight.”

“Thank you.”

……………………………………………………………

The pictures tell a macabre story.

He’s laid them all out on the bed of the guest room that the Gold King has given him to get ready for the event tonight. There’s no matching MO that they’ve been able to place from previous crimes done in Tokyo, but while the scene is sheer bloody chaos- Reisi can’t help but feel that it’s not _unpracticed_. The cuts are too clean, and the killer maintained the entire scene. No one heard anything, despite the walls being extremely thin. No one saw anything out of the ordinary, although Reisi figures that has more to do with all of the blood they found washed off in the upstairs shower. The cops were unable to pull any useful DNA from the scene but it could easily be assumed that their killer brought an extra pair of clothes to the scene and left the building looking fresh and clean, leaving no one else the wiser.

Reisi lets his eyes trail over the pictures as he does up the bowtie, this is a new move for the Green King and it unsettles Reisi. If he’s willing to downright slaughter his own followers and innocent bystanders, then what else is he willing to do? The Gold King showed his concern as well when Reisi first arrived and informed him of the change.

There’s a soft knock on the door that catches his attention.

“Come in.” One of the wait staff pokes her head in through the door.

“The other guests are arriving now.” Reisi nods as he pulls on the top layer to his tux.

“I’ll be right down.” She ducks her head as she closes the door again and Reisi sighs, adjusting himself in the mirror to make sure he’s impeccably presentable. Tonight is a necessary evil, unfortunately, as being the head of Scepter 4 requires him to schmooze and interact with the social and political elite of Tokyo. Walking back to the bed he quickly collects all of the files and places them back in his bag before heading out the door and downstairs.

Most of the people are regulars, those he’s seen at other events like this. He’s able to quickly make his rounds, interacting with the ones that hold a little more sway in certain areas as to make Scepter 4’s mission a little bit easier. He’s introduced to almost every single debutant in the whole country, while shaking hands with businessmen of both shining and not so shining repute.

“You look like you want to shoot yourself.” A voice says next to him after everything has mostly calmed down and Reisi turns to see an old acquaintance.

“Hardly.” He says as greeting as he takes the offered hand and shakes it. Higashi Kazuki was one of the first introductions he made upon his debut as the new Blue King and one of the very few who didn’t immediately attempt to manipulate Munakata. It’s probably one of the nicest things that Reisi can say about a person, that they truly have no urge to play games with people unless the other is ready for said game. Reisi of course can’t say the same thing about himself, having immediately endeared himself to the largest media magnate in the greater Tokyo area as quickly as he possibly could.

“Munakata Reisi, meet a friend of mine. This is-” Reisi offers a smile and holds out his hand.

“Nosaka Yasuo, a pleasure.” Kazuki gives Reisi an exasperated look.

“He likes to show off.” He offers to Nosaka as the other takes Reisi’s hand.

“Have we met?” Nosaka asks and Reisi shakes his head.

“Not at all.” And it’s the truth. Nosaka Yasuo is outside of Reisi’s area of concern. He’s the only son of Nosaka Daisuke who has just come into the family fortune with the unfortunate passing of his father to some illness or another. They’re in shipping and cargo with most of their business running out of their main office in Hong Kong. There’s a moment where Kazuki decides to embellish a story from their shared history, one that Munakata is a hundred percent sure didn’t go down the way he’s remembering, when one of the other patrons catches his eye.

“I’ll be right back.” He offers to Nosaka as he leaves him with Reisi. There’s a pause before Nosaka attempts to make light conversation.

“So, you two have known each other a long time?”

“A few years. He’s quite the character.”

“He is.” Nosaka agrees before motioning to one of the waiters walking by. “Thirsty?” Reisi shakes his head.

“No thank you.” He can see the other flounder slightly and Reisi figures that he can be kind. “So, do you have any plans for the company?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nosaka Shipping?” The other gets a small, delighted smile.

“Oh! I mean you knew my name, I guess I should have figured that you knew what I did.”

“I make it my business to know these things. But that must be exciting? Having the options to do what you feel like with the company now?”

“Well, I mean I’m not really branching out further than what my father and I talked about before he died. Maybe just expanding export, but I’m keeping my eye open for opportunities.” He shifts a little. “What about you? Higashi didn’t really say what you do.”

“A little of this and that, I fill in where I’m needed mostly.” Nosaka paused for a moment before getting a small grin.

“That…was pretty vague.”

“Was it?” The other nodded with a small laugh.

“It was.” There’s a lot of pointless small talk- Reisi hates small talk but he finds himself unable to shake the other without a good reason. A pause in the conversation drags Reisi’s attention as Nosaka seems to talk himself into something. “So, I mean it’s been a while since I was back here. I don’t really know a lot of people here and I was thinking that it would be great if-”

“Thirsty?” Nosaka’s interrupted by the last person Reisi expected to see at this event. He clearly doesn’t hide his surprise well by the smirk that Mikoto is wearing. “ _Munakata_?”

Reisi takes the offered champagne glass from Mikoto as he appraises the other King. Gone is the jacket and jeans combination, instead replaced by a perfectly tailored tux that hugs in all the right places hinting at the physique underneath its layers. There’s a moment before Reisi’s manners catch up with him.

“Nosaka Yasuo, this is Suoh Mikoto.” Nosaka extends a hand for Suoh to shake- the latter of course eyes it for a moment before opting to ignore it entirely. Reisi hides an amused grin by taking a quick sip. “What brings you by? Not exactly your scene.” Reisi asks and Mikoto shrugs.

“I was told that I should take some things a little more seriously.”

“Hmm. Interesting, sounds like good advice, you should listen to whoever told you that more often.” Mikoto snorts slightly with a roll of his eyes.

“You would say that.” He glances at Nosaka after a few seconds with a look of confusion. “Why are you still here?”

“Be kind Suoh.” Reisi chides lightly as Nosaka flushes in embarrassed anger. “Please forgive my associate. We’re still working on his manners. If you wouldn’t mind excusing us?” Nosaka glances at Reisi who gives him a friendly and apologetic smile and the other flushes for a slightly different reason before he nods and walks off. “So, any way you can act less housebroken?”

“Please, you wanted that little bastard gone.”

“Regardless, it’s called tact.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t need your help.”

“Of course not. That little mouth breather was drooling all over you.”

“I didn’t realize that you owned anything outside that second rate thrift shop look you’re always sporting.” Suoh grins with a shrug.

“Never had reason to wear a penguin suit, doesn’t mean I don’t know who to call for a rush order.”

“Why are you here Suoh?” Mikoto glances around with distain.

“Even I’m wondering that right now. It’s not the first time I’ve gotten invites to these things from Goldie. I just ignore them.” Reisi rolls his eyes.

“Of course you do.”

“Kusanagi told me about what happened.” Reisi nods.

“We haven’t located any leads. No usable DNA, no witnesses. The only link we have besides the mark on the wall is the fact that the diamonds came back as from that shop and Ko Shunsen used to be a member of Jungle.”

“Does the Green King need money or something?”

“I don’t think so. They left far too much behind, including a lot of the loose diamonds.”

“Then why bother holding the place up?”

“Because he thought it was funny.” Mikoto gives him a confused look. “He only ordered them to take the emeralds and anything jade.” It takes a second before Mikoto snorts in disbelief.

“Fucking pathetic.”

“Even so, he’s got his own version of Jack the Ripper working for him. It makes me concerned for our units on the ground.” Mikoto’s face breaks out into a slow smile.

“ _Our_ units?”

“Yours, mine as well as the Golds. _Ours_ , unless there’s a different word for it.”

“Perhaps we should discuss this in a less open area _Munakata_.” Mikoto chides and Reisi gives him a bored look.

“Do you actually intend to be useful? Or is this all just a new creative way to waste my time?” Mikoto grins before he reaches forward and plucks the champagne flute from his fingers.

“Guess we’ll see.” He says as he takes the last of the liquid and walks away from him. Reisi waits a few seconds before rolling his eyes and following after the other.

If at the very least, he’ll know what HOMRA is planning to do and might be able to get ahead of any stupid actions that they might do.

……………………………………………………………

“This seems sloppy.” Kokujoji mutters. “And completely at odds with the Green King’s previous actions.” Reisi nods to himself as Suoh leans against the wall, tugging at his bowtie and pulling it off.

“I don’t know. Perhaps he’s falling further into his delusions?”

“Or he’s reaching out to crazier crazies.” Mikoto mutters. Reisi acknowledges the possibility.

“There is another option.” The other two look at him as he shifts his glasses. “We could be dealing with a different ring master. We know that there are at least two J level members of Jungle. What if the Green King has decided to let them off the leash? Distract us from whatever he’s actually planning?”

“What do we know about these two?”

“Not enough for me to feel comfortable giving a profile. We’re working on it though.”

“Do you think either of them could be responsible for the sudden surplus of violent activity from Jungle?”

“It’s possible, unable to be proven right now, but absolutely possible.”

“We should contact Weismann.”

“I don’t know if that’s wise. Right now, we’ve got enough on our plates and no way for Weismann to assist. It might be best that he’s away from all of this. I’ve had information sent to him to be sure that he’s kept up to date on everything happening, but I see no reason to call him back in yet.” Kokujoji takes a moment before he nods.

“I agree. Suoh?” They both look at the red head and he does a one shoulder shrug.

“He calls me _constantly_.” Reisi figures that’s true, since Weismann promised to assist with the failing Red Sword of Damocles. Reisi is comforted to know that Weismann is keeping his word. “He’s said he’ll come back in an instant if we need him, but I agree with Munakata. Let him have his fun.”

“I’ll compile a file for both of you if you’d like showing all of the new Jungle activity. Scepter 4 is staying on top of it at the moment, but I wouldn’t be opposed to some extra eyes looking over it.”

“You have our full cooperation.” Kokujoji states and Reisi nods.

“Thank you.”

“Ours as well.” Mikoto grins and Reisi fights the urge to sigh.

“…Sounds like fun.”

……………………………………………………………

“Long night sir?” Hoshimura asks as Reisi leans his head back on the seat and rubs his eyes.

“Home.”

“Aye Captain.” The small black window rolls up, giving Reisi some privacy for the twenty minutes or so it takes to pull up to his residence. He lets himself out, waving off Hoshimura when he attempts to get around the car. “Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight.” He offers back as he walks up to the front door. There’s a pause as he notices a long box on the doorstep. With a small frown he feels it with the Blue Aura, and when it comes back as not a threat to him, he picks it up and takes it inside.

He places it down on the kitchen counter, pouring himself a quick glass of water before undoing the blue ribbon on the white box. He’s not sure if he’s surprised when he opens it, rationally he knew what it had an option of being, but when he sees the bouquet of clearly expensive blue roses he’s still confused.

Reisi glances around for a card, but when he comes up with none he determines that he’ll handle this in the morning. He’s got a lot more on his plate to deal with then some secret admirer.

With that, he closes the box and places the glass in the sink before turning off all the lights and heading in to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Again: I own Nothing. 
> 
> PS. This chapter assumes that you have some familiarity with 'Make A Wish' (2nd in the Changing Fate Verse)
> 
> Not Beta'd.

Something needs to be said to Suoh about his horrible attempts at seduction. Reisi isn’t exactly positive if this whole thing is supposed to be serious, seriously funny or just pathetic. He’s currently leaning towards the thought that Suoh is trying to be amusing, after all roses and chocolates are not something that’s going to get someone into the Blue Kings favor and Mikoto knows that.

So Reisi figures he’s going for sarcasm, and he wonders if he should respond in kind. Perhaps he should send Mikoto something horribly gaudy and sparkly just to see how _he_ likes it. However, any form of response is basically concluding that the red-head has won so Reisi throws away the chocolates and uses the roses for kindling. Suoh may always be warm, but it’s nearing the winter months and Reisi isn’t always so lucky.

Another piece slides into place and Reisi reaches into the box to pull out a few more. He doesn’t have much time before Fushimi is supposed to come in and give him a detailed report on the man who was almost mugged the other day by Jungle and at the very least Reisi wants to have the outer frame completed for later. He barely finishes before Fushimi enters the area without knocking. He strides over, glancing down at the puzzle for a few moments.

“Isn’t that a little egotistical?” He asks as he takes in the image and Reisi doesn’t acknowledge the question, instead skimming through the pieces in the box for the one he’s looking for.

“Do you have the report?” He asks and Fushimi slides it out from where it’s tucked up under his arm and drops it onto the table next to him. “What did you find out?”

“Nothing good.” There’s a serious tone to Fushimi’s voice that makes Reisi place down the puzzle piece and reach out for the folder. His eyes scan the information before he arches an eyebrow.

“I’d happen to agree.” He says as he takes in the words. “Have him picked up and moved to a safe house. If they believe he’s got the information they want then that won’t end well for him.”

“Do you think he does?”

“The Slates are kept pretty quiet, but they’re not completely out of the public eye. I’d like to see his research and know exactly where his knowledge of them ends. At the very least, we may be able to see what the Green King may want with them.”

“The Slates grant the Kings their power, maybe he just wants more.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” Fushimi shrugs and turns on his heel to walk out of the room.

“I’ll have a team pick him up.”

……………………………………………………………

“I forget how much energy she has sometimes.” Adolf chuckles to himself as Neko bounces around the shop with a childlike glee. Kuroh gets an embarrassed look.

“I’m just thankful she’s decent.” He mutters almost under his breath but Adolf hears him and he gets an amused grin. Neko had one of her moments this morning, deciding that clothes were just too much of a restriction for her and had gone running into the living area where Kuroh had been sleeping before throwing herself on him for solidarity.

Adolf just regrets that he wasn’t able to record it.

Things have been good, Kuroh and Neko are starting to behave as before. There are moments that make Adolf forget that he’s not Shiro, and that this isn’t the first time around- and then there are moments that just dig it in.

In theory, he should have known better. It would mean something different these days. Back before when they had nothing but a small dorm as their living quarters, Neko would sleep in her cat form curled up to Shiro’s back while Shiro and Kuroh would eventually contort their way into a sleeping position. Kuroh had given up trying to sleep on the floor when the first night he tried, Shiro and Neko had joined him and had complained for almost two hours before the raven haired youth gave in to the pleas of his other clansmen and crawled onto the small bed with them.

It’s not that way anymore. There’s a polite distance between him and Kuroh. Neko still sleeps in the same bed with Adolf, refusing to be parted from him without a good reason (the eye glances he got from Kuroh when he had to explain that it was all well and good- but if she’s going to regain or keep her human form at ANY point during the night she will be wearing clothes, and that was _not_ up for debate) but Kuroh just went and plopped himself on the couch, refusing to be swayed from his location.

Adolf misses him, he misses the soft little mumbling sounds that Kuroh used to make in his sleep, or how he’d be all magnanimous about letting Shiro have the majority of the blankets- before stealing them all a few hours later and pretending that he had no knowledge of it and that it had never happened the next morning.

He had confused Kuroh the first night when he came out with an extra blanket, draping it carefully over the sleeping teen and only explaining that it gets pretty cold up here when Kuroh startled into wakefulness. He sees the calculating looks from Kuroh more and more, the ones that he used to have when he was trying to determine if Shiro was a liar (Hint: Yes) and if he was an evil King (Hint: No). Adolf figures he has to let this happen, these are the moments when Kuroh makes the choice, if Adolf is a King that he can get behind.

Adolf figures he’s selling himself well. Despite the chaos this morning, or the absolutely horrible attempt at making breakfast that Kuroh had to come in and save them all from before it decided to come to life and eat _them_ instead of the other way around. He’s figuring that he’s being as open and honest as he can possibly be. He won’t pretend to be something he’s not, Kuroh chose Shiro once as he was- Adolf hopes he can do it again.

“Is everything okay?” Adolf asks as he watches Kuroh’s eyes darting all around the place. Kuroh nods slowly, but his hand is rested lightly on Kotowari.

“It’s nothing.”

“You sure? Did you want to leave?” He glances around a few more times before shaking his head.

“No, I just…it feels like we’re being watched.” Adolf schools his features in order to give away nothing.

“It’s fine, there are plenty of other areas to explore. Neko! We’re going this way!” The young girl bounds back and wraps one arm in both Adolf’s and Kuroh’s arms before pulling them along with her. Adolf laughs as Kuroh stumbles to keep up with Neko’s surprising strength. Adolf sends a brief glance up at the roof of a nearby stall.

There’s a flutter of wings as a familiar looking green bird flies away.

……………………………………………………………

“I just wanted to give you a heads up Lieutenant.” Adolf says into the phone as he looks over into the living room where Neko and Kuroh are setting up a new board game that Neko wanted and bought today.

“I can dispatch a squad to escort you back.” Adolf shakes his head, before laughing a little at himself with the realization that the other can’t see him.

“No, it’s fine. I just wanted to keep you updated on what’s going on. I’ll admit I was surprised to see his familiar so far away from the city, but he’s probably just keeping an eye on where we all are.”

“Doesn’t want to lose track of you again?”

“Possibly, last time around he went to pretty far lengths to draw me out. I figure he doesn’t like having a wild card out of his sight.”

“You need to be careful.”

“I know.” He sighs. “We probably won’t be gone for much longer. Mikoto tells me he’s doing much better at his level containment, but if the Green King pushes too soon…”

“He seems to be interested mostly in the Slates at the moment. My people stopped another battalion of Green players who were trying to ‘crack the dungeon’ and gain their experience points.”

“This world gets stranger and stranger.” The other chuckles lightly.

“Isn’t that the truth? However, Munakata’s team has informed me that Jungle attempted to assault a German historian.”

“Whatever for?” Adolf asked as he tilted his head to the side. “It’s not an area that’s going to give you any information on the Slates that you can’t glean from the internet these days.”

“Jungle thought differently.”

“Well, they’re not going to get far. There are only two people alive who might have the information that they want.”

“That’s why I want you back here as soon as possible.”

“We’ve only got two more places to see and then we’ll begin our return trip. If anything else changes you’ll tell me?”

“…Of course.” There’s a sigh on the other side. “You never like to make things easy for me do you?” A smile crosses Adolf’s face.

“Don’t want you getting lazy.” The Lieutenant scoffs as he hangs up and Adolf snickers to himself as he heads out to the others. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah!” Neko cheers as she hands Adolf a white piece before immediately taking it from him and placing it on the board.

“Everything okay?” Kuroh asks and Adolf nods.

“So far. Nothing major’s happened, we’re just maintaining an open communication.” He looks down at the other two pieces. One is black, the other is yellow. “I take it you’re black?”

……………………………………………………………

It’s weird to see Suoh meditating, his features are so relaxed and calm that for a moment Reisi actually thinks he’s just sleeping. He doesn’t say anything, he just goes over to the chair and places the bag on the ground out of sight as he perches himself on the arm rest.

Reisi takes a moment to glance at the other King. Suoh is putting out a low pulse of the Red Aura, making the room feel like it’s almost a hundred degrees. Sweat is collecting on his bare chest, betraying the easy picture that Suoh paints. Reisi figures that controlling the output of the Red Aura is like working out, a strain in its own right.

“Need something?” Mikoto asks after a few moments and Reisi gives a small grin.

“Bothering you?” Reisi brushes some invisible lint off of his sleeve. “Kusanagi informed me that you were practicing up here. Not that I needed him to point you out. You’re going to have everyone panicking about Global Warming if you keep this up.”

“Weismann says I have to let it out, but in ‘a steady stream not a massive tsunami’ sort of way.” Suoh rolls his shoulders as his face creases lightly in concentration. Not for the first time, Reisi wonders the differences that each King feels with their Aura’s. Mikoto has always looked like he’s in a constant battle with the Red Aura, but Reisi has never felt that way. Instead the Blue Aura has always just seemed like an extra limb, ready to jump into action when it’s needed. He’s never really taken the time to inquire to the Gold King, or the Silver now that he’s come down, to research the differences between them. He makes a mental note to ask Weismann. He figures that man will have the most information on their condition than anyone else in the world. “Why are you here Munakata?” Reisi is a little surprised that Mikoto doesn’t add the drawl to his name like he usually does and he figures that Mikoto is thoroughly distracted.

“You asked for the information that Scepter 4 had. Or did you forget already?”

“Decided to bring it yourself? Couldn’t you have just had a lackey drop it off?” Mikoto cracks open one eye with a grin. “Or were you just looking for a reason to come ogle me?”

“Seeing as Fushimi was the only one available I figured I’d take one for the team and wade through the filth to bring this here.” Suoh snorts as he closes his eye again.

“Leave it on the bed.”

“Are you going to get to it any time soon?”

“Well, if you wait over there with it, I might be persuaded to give it my full attention.” Reisi rolls his eyes as he stands and drops the files on the mattress.

“If you’re going to proposition someone then the least you could do is make sure that your bed isn’t atrocious.” Reisi glances at said mattress with a distasteful look. There are clothes draped across it, as well as blankets and sheets scrunched up haphazardly. Reisi is going to guess that they haven’t been washed or changed out in a while.

“Call ahead next time. We’ll see what happens.” Reisi gets a smirk as he grabs the bag before coming over and leaning into Suoh’s space. He’s barely a few inches away when Mikoto opens his eyes to look at him.

“If you had been prepared, you may not have had to wait until next time.” He places the bag down on Mikoto’s lap. Mikoto doesn’t break eye contact to look at it.

“What’s that?”

“Heard that you’d been up here all day. Figured I’d be kind and bring you some dinner. Okonomiyaki, from that little shop on the corner of course. Still your favorite after all.” Reisi gives him a grin before standing up and leaving the area. Mikoto paused, glancing down at the box, popping it open before shaking his head with an amused sigh.*

……………………………………………………………

The rest of the night is pretty calm. Reisi chooses to use the time to make progress on his puzzle. He’s left alone for a while, with Seri handling any of the small incidents popping up. He’s almost surprised when his cell phone starts ringing. The number isn’t one he recognizes and he answers.

“Munakata.” There’s some shuffling on the other side, and the sound of truly awful karaoke happening in the background.

“Munakata! It’s Yasuo…Nosaka Yasuo?” Reisi frowns slightly, wondering how the man got his number.

“How may I help you?” He figures he’ll get right to the point, before putting Fushimi or one of the other techs on the mystery of how Nosaka got his personal number.

“Oh…um well we were interrupted at the party the other day…” There’s a muffled noise on the other side. “And I never did manage to invite you out…anywhere really. I guess I was calling to see if you were busy?” Reisi takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose.

“Unfortunately I’ll have to decline, as I am rather occupied at the moment.”

“Oh, so sorry for interrupting. What about…tomorrow or Friday?” Reisi toys with various options for shutting the man down. Mikoto was right, and that’s completely annoying.

“At this moment I’m actually rather busy. I regret that I may not have any recreational time before you return to Hong Kong.”

“That’s fine, if that changes this is my number. You’re more than welcome to call it, for anything.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Well…have a good night Munakata.”

“You as well.” Reisi hangs up and shakes his head. He’s going to have to change his number again. Who knows how that idiot got his number or who he might have given it to. He’s interrupted from his puzzle a second time by Seri briskly entering his office. “Something wrong?”

“Kusanagi is being rushed to the hospital.” Reisi looks up.

“What happened?” She shakes her head.

“We don’t fully know yet. An unidentified gunman entered HOMRA’s bar before taking shots at everyone. They think he was aiming for Anna, but Kusanagi was next to her and blocked her with his body.”

“The shooter?”

“Saw Mikoto and blew his own head off.” Reisi stands as he grabs his overcoat, pulling it on as he follows her out the door.

“Jungle?”

“We don’t believe so.” She waves Hoshimura over. “HOMRA has a lot of other enemies, it is possible that one of them orchestrated this.” Reisi waits for the car to pull up, a strange feeling on the back of his neck. He glances around subtly as he enters the car.

He doesn’t see anyone, but he knows better than anyone that it doesn’t mean someone isn’t there.

……………………………………………………………

The car pulls away from the curb and the man lowers the lens, packing away his camera and pulling his hat down as he leaves his perch with his prize.

……………………………………………………………

A heavy shaking to his shoulder drags him from sleep as Adolf glances at Kuroh. There’s a panicked look in those blue eyes and it immediately gets him up.

“What? What’s wrong?” Kuroh is already tossing him his coat as he moves back to the door.

“Something’s happening down there.” Adolf pulls on the jacket as he glances out the windows and sees what the other is talking about. There’s smoke coming up from a building nearby and he goes to the controls, guiding the ship down towards it.

“Careful, we’re going to be cutting this a little close. I’m going to pull us up as close to it as I can. We’ll get as many out as we can.” Kuroh nods once as he pulls his hair up into its signature ponytail and hooks Kotowari onto his hip.

“Adolf?” Neko asks, there’s a tiny almost terrified tone to her voice and Adolf gently reaches out for her.

“Neko, I need you to go into the bedroom. Wait for us there okay? Please do this for me now.” She looks unsure for a moment before she nods and rushes back to the room, closing the door after her. Adolf feels a little better knowing that she’ll be safe and away from the chaos that’s about to happen. “This is as close as I can get us.” Adolf calls out before parking the brake and rushing over to the bay area. “Stay here.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“You can’t, I need you here. I can’t be hurt by this but you can and I need someone I trust to be here with Neko. I’m going to fly in and grab as many as I can. You might need to catch a few, can your Aura do that?” Kuroh nods without hesitation. “Be prepared to catch then.” He opens the bay door and Kuroh stops him a second before he drops.

“Weismann” He calls out over the wind, “…be careful.” Adolf gives him a grin.

“One of these days you’re going to call me by my first name.” He winks at the other. “I’ll be back, I promise.” With those final words he drops out of the ship, launching himself into the burning building.

It’s not hard to find the ones still trapped in the fire. Adolf rushes in, using his Aura to lift heavy pieces of debris that are blocking him from the ones he’s here to save. “This way!” He shouts over the roaring flames and a few dozen soot covered people rush over to him. He rushes over to the window, glancing at Kuroh who’s standing at the edge across the way. “Ready?” He yells out and Kuroh nods. The first one he tosses with the Silver Aura looks like they’re going to have a heart attack and the other survivors scream in terror thinking that Adolf’s just killed him.

Kuroh’s energy catches him easily and guides him into the bay, pulling him inside and pushing him further into the area before prepping himself for the second one. It only takes three before the others figure that they’ll take whatever is happening here and no longer fight him when he goes to send them over.

“Is that all of them?” Kuroh calls out and Adolf shakes his head.

“I don’t know, I have to go check- guide the ship away. The fire’s too much, it could spread.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be right out, go now Kuroh!” There’s a frown on the teen’s face, but he turns and does what’s bidden of him. It’s only a moment before the ship turns itself away from the building and Adolf is grateful for a second time in his life for Kuroh’s flying abilities. He turns around and heads back into the flames.

Kuroh guides the airship down to a patch of grass a little way away from the fire. They’re practically overtaken by firemen when they land and paramedics who start treating the injured people on the ship. There are too many strange people flittering around them and Kuroh can’t guarantee that this entire event is innocent, and that everyone they might have pulled in doesn’t mean them harm.

Quickly, Kuroh goes over to the room where Neko is waiting for them and he opens the door. The young girl is glancing out the windows when he comes in.

“Neko.” He holds out a hand for her and she immediately comes over, taking it. “I need you to stay by me for this next part, okay?” Neko, for all the bounding energy that she usually shows, does as Kuroh asks, nods and doesn’t try to wander from his side.

“Where’s Adolf?” She asks, glancing around at the people and Kuroh glances back at the building.

“He’ll be right back.” Her eyes look worried and he gives her a smile in an attempt to seem sure and not at all panicked himself. “He promised, he’ll be right back.” She nods, shifting her grip onto his sleeve and curling into his side. Kuroh figures that he’s not lying, he can’t be. Adolf Weismann is the Immortal King- and he can’t be injured right? That’s one of his abilities granted by the Silver Aura.

Kuroh tries to push his worry about the Silver King to the back of his mind, but he never fully manages. The fear jumps to the forefront when the building that Weismann has yet to emerge from implodes in a massive fiery explosion. Neko grabs tightly onto his arm and he tries to remind himself that Adolf can’t be hurt by this- he _can’t_ right? He _promised_ he’d return.

“That was close.” Adolf’s voice coughs nearby and Kuroh glances up to see the Silver King smiling down at him as he holds a man close to his chest. Neko jumps up in victory with a cry, while Kuroh struggles to calm his wracked nerves.

The man in Adolf’s arms stirs and Adolf adjusts his grip on him.

“Whoa, whoa you’re alright. I’ve got you.” Adolf says in a calm, soothing tone as he slowly lowers himself to the ground. “You’re lucky to be alive.” He says as he touches down.

“…So it would seem.” The man says after he seems to come to terms with the fact that he was just flying in some strange man’s arms and Adolf smiles.

“Are you feeling steady? Shall I put you down? Or do you need a paramedic?” The man shakes his head and Adolf gently puts his legs down before balancing him until the other gets his bearings. “Are you two alright?” Adolf asks and Neko nods before rushing over to him in a hug.

“Kuroh was worried, but I knew you’d be okay.” She says into his chest and Kuroh doesn’t disagree with her. There’s a complicated look on Kuroh’s face when Adolf glances at him and he reaches out to the swordsman.

“Are you okay Kuroh?” He seems to snap out of it before nodding once.

“I’m going to go see if they need any help.” He’s gone before Adolf can say anything and Adolf just hugs Neko in a calming manner.

“Thank you for saving me. I was very lucky that you stumbled by.” Adolf grinned.

“Not a problem. Anytime.” The man shook his head.

“I owe you my life, and I don’t even know your name.” Adolf held out his hand.

“You owe me nothing, and it’s Weismann. Adolf Weismann.” The other man smiled slowly before taking the offered hand.

“Tenkei Iwafune, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please drop off a comment down below! I'm looking forward to what you have to say!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> So sorry about the delay, but here's the next chapter for you. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, and apologies for any mistakes.   
> I own nothing.

He’s never been overly fond of hospitals. They’re just full of too much _emotion_ for Reisi to feel comfortable. Seri’s heels click on the linoleum floor as the two members of Scepter 4 walk up to the main desk. She pulls out her credentials for the nurse behind the counter as Reisi glances around the area.

There are members of HOMRA littered throughout the main area. It’s easy to pick them out, looking like a bunch of lowlife degenerates clothed in various shades of red. For the life of him, he’ll never understand what possesses Suoh to choose the morons that he takes on as Clansmen.

“He’s this way sir.” Seri interrupts his thoughts and turns to lead him towards the elevator. She waits till they’re inside before she says anything else. “I’m surprised we haven’t seen the Red Sword of Damocles yet.”

“Perhaps Weismann’s lessons have helped.”

“Do you believe that it’s safe to keep the Red King here when he could lose control at any moment?” Reisi’s been thinking about it, but leave it to Seri to actually say it out loud.

“We’ll have bigger problems if we try to force him to leave. The best course of action now is to contain the scene.”

“Yes Sir.” She salutes as the door dings, sliding open and Reisi makes his way over to the room that houses Kusanagi. It’s not hard to find it, as the moment the elevator doors opened it felt like Reisi had stepped into the Amazon jungle. The heat coating the hallways only got more pronounced as they neared the room that housed the HOMRA bartender.

Suoh looked downright terrifying if Reisi was in any form to be afraid of the red haired King. He stood in the corner, as Totsuka fussed over their unconscious member on the bed.

“Any idea as to who would do this?” Reisi asks as he approaches Suoh and the other just gives him a look up through his bangs.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“From what I’ve heard, this wasn’t done under Jungle’s usual MO.”

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t those little piss ants.”

“This isn’t the time to make rash decisions.” Mikoto just gives him a look and Reisi pushes up his glasses. “Let us look into it. We’ll determine if this is Jungle, and if it is then we can come up with a plan of attack.” Suoh’s look shifts into dangerous territory.

“I have a plan.” Comes out, low and before Reisi can say anything to that, Fushimi enters the area and holds out a file to Seri. He holds out his hand for it and waits for less than a moment before Seri hands it over. He looks down at the page before glancing up at Suoh.

“The chances of this being Jungle are less than twenty percent. This was something else entirely.” He holds out the file but Mikoto ignores it completely. “Who else have you angered recently?” He asks without preamble and Suoh gives him an arched eyebrow that makes Reisi sigh. “I see, perfect.” He says sarcastically handing the file off to Seri again.

……………………………………………………………

There’s overflow from the fire, making some of the less injured patients to be moved into a nearby warehouse. Adolf has been helping as much as he can, after all Klaudia had required that Adolf had been properly schooled in medical techniques just in case.

He figures that it might not have helped her- but at least it can ease the suffering of others.

Their new friend is nearby, Iwafune seems to know his way around a medical table himself, his calm persona seems to be rubbing off on some of the more panicked patients and Adolf is glad to have him and tells him so. Iwafune gets a strange little smile as he continues on with his work.

Kuroh has been busy bringing water and keeping the supply tables full in between his own patients. Adolf watches the young swordsman work and he knows that Shiro never deserved a clansman like Kuroh. Ichigen Miwa must have been an amazing King, to have raised such a man. Yashiro Isana wasn’t ready to be a King, he didn’t want to be one either.

Then again, Yashiro Isana was a shell for Adolf Weismann to hide behind, to shirk his duties while claiming to step into them. Suddenly Adolf wonders if yet again the Slates had other reasons for sending him back, for denying him the option to be someone else other than who he was.

Its hours later and the sun is trailing down in the sky again by the time they finish up. Adolf stretches slowly, letting some of the stress escape his body as Neko and Kuroh return to his side.

“Nothing else we can do here tonight.” He mutters around a yawn as Neko tugs at his sleeve and Adolf knows what she’s going to say before she even does. “Anyone else hungry?” She nods piteously and Kuroh gives a short nod. “Alright, let’s head back to the airship.” They go to leave when he sees Iwafune just standing off awkwardly by himself. He pauses before going over. “Hey…um, do you have anywhere to go?” Iwafune shakes his head slowly. “Well…we were going to make some dinner, if you’d like you could join us.” It takes a moment before Iwafune nods with a small smile.

“That sounds great. Thank you Weismann.”

……………………………………………………………

Dinner is a hilarious affair.

Kuroh has of course outdone himself, making Adolf make a mental note to learn how to cook so that the dark haired youth isn’t required to do it all the time, but it’s Neko that brings the party.

Adolf had actually forgotten about the old stash of alcohol that he had up in his cabinets. He’d bring it out back when the Lieutenant used to visit him up on the airship, but Neko got a hold of it and he allowed himself to be talked into letting her and Kuroh have a few sips while they were pouring it out.

After a few uncomfortable moments, the atmosphere seems to take a noticeable shift as the good food, company and spirits seems to lift the awkwardness. The lot of them seem to be competing for ‘most embarrassing story ever’ (well actually only Adolf, Iwafune and Neko are playing that game- Kuroh stays mostly silent, smiling softly at some of the stories being shared but not offering any in return.)

The newcomer fits in well with their little group as the night goes on.

Iwafune offers to help Adolf with dishes after dinner and Adolf accepts his help graciously.

“I just realized, I never asked- How do you all know each other?” Iwafune asks and Adolf smiles at him.

“Just a bunch of strays who came together I guess. What about you? Family?” There’s a look of raw pain that crosses Iwafune’s face for a moment and Adolf knows that look.

He’s seen it in the mirror after Klaudia and everyone was lost to him. “I’m sorry.” He offers in his most sincere apology and Iwafune shakes his head.

“Just the way of the world I guess.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it.” There’s a pause. Adolf wants to help, wants to ask how he can help, but he’s not sure if he should push.

“It was just…all so sudden, and there was nothing I could do. After everything was said and done…there was nothing I could do. They never even had a chance…” He trails off, but there’s genuine pain there and Adolf nods.

“I know what you mean.” Iwafune glances at him with a confused look.

“You? With all your…” He does a silly little hand motion with his fingers. “powers?” Adolf nods.

“It was a long time ago, before any of that. My sister…Klaudia, we were inseparable you know? She was always there and I never imagined that there would be a day when she…wouldn’t be.” He hands off a dish. “Back then we thought we were helping, we thought we were doing something good. That we were going to help people.”

“Well didn’t you?”

“Not in the slightest. I actually think we just made things worse, so much worse.”

“You regret your powers? I mean I’ve seen what you can do. If others had your invulnerability…”

“It comes with a price. Everything comes with a price, but it takes time before you realize that some prices aren’t worth being paid. We didn’t realize that back then…then she was gone, they were all gone. And I realized the nightmare that we had unleashed.” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t curse anyone else with these powers. Not even someone I hated.”

“Strange.” Iwafune mutters and Adolf glances at him.

“How so?”

“Just…I guess it’s easy to only see one way of looking at things when you’re coming only from one side of it.” Adolf smiled slightly before shaking his head.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re really easy to talk to?” Iwafune smiles a secret sort of smile.

“Often. I used to be a priest.” There’s a pause, and that faraway look like Iwafune didn’t mean to unearth painful memories.

“You must have been very good at it.” Adolf offers up and Iwafune gives a tight smile.

“Not really.” Adolf takes a moment, drying his hands before gently reaching out for the other man.

“Do you have somewhere to go? I mean, we’ve got room…if you wanted or needed.”

“You’re too kind…” Iwafune offers slowly. “I mean, I could be a crazy person for all you know.” Adolf gives him a grin.

“I heard some of your stories. I _know_ you’re a crazy person.” Iwafune chuckles with him for a second as Adolf waves off the concern. “It’s perfectly okay, not a hardship at all. I’ll pull out some extra blankets then?” The other pauses for a moment before he smiles and nods.

“Thank you. It’ll just be for the night, but thank you.”

“Anytime Iwa. Anytime”

Adolf doesn’t see the look that crosses the others face as he exits the area.

…………………………………………………………

Reisi enters the hospital room again, pushing up his glasses as he sees Mikoto in the corner attempting to meditate again. It doesn’t seem to be like the other time that Reisi saw him. His face is creased in concentration and what looks like strain. There’s a tremor in his hands which are fisted so tightly that Reisi wonders if this is helping Suoh at all.

“What?” Suoh practically grounds out and Reisi approaches him.

“We’ve identified the shooter.” Suoh’s eyes open and Reisi continues. “Gun for hire, got a payment in his account recently of twenty thousand. We were able to break into his phone, uncovering some of the communications between him and the contractor.”

“And?”

“It’s as we feared. Anna was the target, but only the first half of it.” The heat jumps up by another twenty degrees and the Blue Aura is starting to come online to block some of the energy being released. “Calm yourself Suoh.”

“What was the other half?”

“Get your Weismann level under control first.” Suoh unfurls his legs and slowly stands, his entire posture dripping malice. If Reisi were the type to be intimidated, he would have turned and fled from the look that the Red King is giving him.

Good thing he isn’t.

“What was the other half?”

“Comply with my demand and I’ll answer your question.”

“Don’t test me Munakata. Tell me.” He takes a step forward and Reisi doesn’t budge, instead getting a bored look as he closes the file.

“Realize where you are. Take a second and _think_ for once in your life. If your sword appears here you’ll cause massive damage. There will be lives lost, possible power outages resulting in more loss. You will undoubtedly harm Kusanagi and your other Clansmen along with mine which I will not stand for. If you are unable to control yourself you need to leave the Hospital. Or have you forgotten where you are?” His tone is calm and it makes Suoh pause, taking a stumbling step back as he visibly fights the Red Aura. “What do you need?” Reisi asks as he watches the other slowly lose control.

This idiot is going to explode and there’s not much Reisi will be able to do to contain him. Suoh grits his teeth as he wobbles slightly on his feet. Reisi tries again. “Suoh. What do you need?”

“Not to think about it. Damn it…he said not to think about it.” Suoh’s _clearly_ thinking about it, if the massive wave of the Red Aura is anything to go by and Reisi sighs, taking off his glasses and placing them in his jacket.

“If it’s something _that_ simple.” He mutters before he briskly walks up to Suoh and pulls him down into a kiss.

……………………………………………………………

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Adolf asked as he offered a bag to Iwafune who took it with a small smile.

“I’ll be fine.”

“It really wouldn’t be a hardship to take you to where you’re trying to get to.” Iwafune shook his head.

“That’s quite alright, honest.” Iwafune glanced over at where Neko and Kuroh were. “You all take care of yourselves alright?” Adolf grinned as he followed his look.

“We will, you as well alright? If you ever need, you know my number.”

“Thank you again Mr. Weismann.”

“Adolf please. My friends call me Adolf.” Adolf offers to the other as he holds out his hand. There’s a depth to Iwafune’s eyes as he takes it and shakes. Neko runs over and offers the other man a quick hug as goodbye and Kuroh nods in his direction.

“Take care.” He says and Iwafune nods, waving goodbye to them as he turns and starts down his path. He turns after a while and Adolf waves to him, not quite as enthusiastically as Neko does, and the other inclines his head and continues out of sight.

“I guess it’s time to head back.” Adolf offers up to the other two standing by him and they agree, turning and heading back to the airship.

It’s a few moments before they’re in the air and Kuroh joins him in the control room.

“What happens now?” the teen asks and Adolf holds in a sigh as he plots the course.

“We head back to the others. The Lieutenant has expressed his concern at the distance between us and the rest of the group. Jungle is also causing their own issues and with the treaty it’s probably best if we make a reappearance.” Adolf turned and smiled at the other. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, last night notwithstanding.” Kuroh shrugged lightly.

“It was nice to be able to help.” Adolf nodded before turning back to the controls in front of him as he slowly broaches the subject that he’s been avoiding.

“What about you? What are your plans?” There’s silence behind him and he almost breaks to the need to turn around and look at the other but he fiddles instead with pointless buttons.

“I don’t have any constraints on my time…and you could use all the help you can get with the Green Clan. If it’d be okay with you, I could…stick around for a while longer.” Adolf turns and smiles at the other, he figures he must look like an idiot with how big the grin feels on his face, but he could care less.

“I’d be thrilled if you stayed wit-” Anything that Adolf would have tried to finish that sentence with was drowned out by the sudden explosion that rips through the area.

……………………………………………………………

It’s the thirtieth time that Suoh has attempted to call him. It’s getting rather annoying if truth is to be told as Reisi ignores it like all the ones before. He closes the door behind him with a solid click as he takes off his glasses and rubs at his eyes. Today has been a long day, and Reisi is looking forward to getting a few slight hours of shut eye before he returns to Scepter 4 to handle this whole thing with Kusanagi as well as the Green Clan.

Suoh of course is being spectacularly unhelpful in trying to narrow down who might have a beef with him and his own. Reisi figures they’ll have to turn over every stone and he can already see the irritated look that Seri is going to give him over all of the overtime they’re about to be billed for.

He clicks on the light to the bedroom as he starts to shrug off his jacket. His eyes land on the bed and he gets a brief moment of irritation as the phone starts to ring again. Speak of the devil, is the thought process running through his mind as he finally pulls out the phone and hits accept.

“We need to talk _Munakata_.” Comes Suoh’s annoyed voice over the receiver and Reisi waves him off even though Suoh can’t see it.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, at the meeting like I said we would. However I’m telling you now if you leave one more batch of these ridiculous roses I’m going to stab you. It wasn’t funny the first time, and now it’s just insulting.” Reisi snatched up the offending bouquet on the bed and promptly threw them into the bathroom’s trash. There’s been no apologies or even laughter from the other side of the phone as he starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“I’m on my way.”

“Absolutely not. I’m going to bed, I will see you tomorrow.”

“I didn’t send them.” There’s a pause for Reisi as he glances at the bouquet. There’s a moment of silence from both of them before Reisi fights back an annoyed groan.

“It appears that I need to make another call. Be aware, you are not welcome at my residence and I will not hesitate to alert all of Scepter 4 of this fact. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Munak-” its bad form to end a call in the middle of someone else’s sentence, but Reisi figures he can be forgiven this one slip in etiquette as he pulls up Seri’s number. He’s a little frustrated that not only has someone broken into his home on multiple occasions, but that he incorrectly assumed the culprit and informed Suoh of information that he’d rather the red head didn’t have.

He’s never going to hear the end of this he realizes as he hits call.

It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much all of you who reviewed and inspired me to start a new story. 
> 
> Please keep the love coming! Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
